


Masquerade

by MadameGiry25



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Amazonian Confederation, Angst, F/M, Horror, Psychological Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameGiry25/pseuds/MadameGiry25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amazonian Confederation has recently become a melting pot of violence, their hostility threatening the entirety of the UEO. In the midst of peace negotiations, the UEO has called on the seaQuest for assistance. But more than a mere political upset awaits his ship; the Amazonians display a talent for making the conflict personal and more than one will writhe before the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another story that I've had in the back of my head for ages. I really need to start writing some of these out sooner… 
> 
> For those following Sickening Sport, I am still working on that project. This is something for me to play with on the side. Updates will probably be sporadic, but you never know. In any case, I hope you enjoy my first serious seaQuest project!

" **Think of it: On the surface, there is hunger and fear. Men still exercise unjust laws. They fight and tear one another to pieces. A mere few feet beneath the waves, their reign ceases, their evil drowns. Here on the ocean floor is the only independence."**

**Captain Nemo –** _**20,000 Leagues Under the Sea** _

* * *

 

Water slid gracefully over the skin of the great, metal beast that glided through the blue domain. A soft rushing could be heard as the submerging boat sliced through the water, peeling it away to clear a safe path through the indigo fluid. Soft light of the WSKRs that surrounded the ship served as a guide, leading the nearsighted beast across the map and into new territories on a mission of peace. Safe and serene, the _seaQuest_ cruised beneath the waves, alone in the world of the deep. Her familiar shape was well known throughout the world, both above and below the great ocean. She traveled on a mission to keep the peace, but her weaponry systems made it impossible for miscreants to doubt her abilities. Particularly while Captain Nathan Hale Bridger was aboard.

Captain Bridger stood on the bridge of the _seaQuest_ , hands clasped behind him, eyes traveling across the world of blue that lay before his submarine. He looked out, but he did not see, for his mind was on other things. His face was a carefully arranged mask, the creases pronounced and vivid as he appeared to be deep in thought.

" _You're being ridiculous, Nathan," scoffed Secretary General William Noyce, throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance._

" _Am I?" Nathan Bridger crossed his arms and looked his old friend in the eye, forcing his anger down below the surface of his skin; it wouldn't do to lose his head in this instance._

" _Yes," said Noyce through clenched teeth. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't have to, you know that. What's the problem?"_

" _I am not putting my boat and my crew in danger so that you can smooth over some political nonsense. That's a suicide mission and you know it." There was no mistaking the accusing tone that he hurled in the direction of the secretary general._

" _It's not political nonsense, Nathan. It is of vital importance that the payment be delivered to the Amazonian Confederation as soon as possible." Noyce appeared to grit his teeth with frustration._

" _And why is that?" Nathan couldn't keep the note of bitterness out of his voice. As far as he was aware, the UEO had offered the Amazonians payment in order to fulfill an old debt. Not only was that the most implausible story he had ever heard, but he was cross with Noyce for lying to him in this manner. "If I am to go through with this mission, I want to know what you've gotten yourself into. What is the payment for?"_

Noyce had looked so uncomfortable that it had almost made Nathan feel sorry for him and back down. But not uncomfortable enough. Nathan swallowed hard as he considered the scenario that had been laid before him.

" _All right, Nathan," said Noyce, somewhat reluctantly. His face betrayed his guilt. "The payment isn't exactly just a payment."_

_Nathan raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. His eyes said all that was in his mind._

" _The money is a ransom." Noyce paused for a long moment, searching Nathan's face for any trace of a response. "The Macronesians have abducted a person who is in a potentially influential person in the UEO. The life of this person could tip the balance of the delicate scale that is the UEO at the moment."_

" _I don't suppose that you're going to tell me who this person is."_

" _I'm afraid that's classified at the moment. I shouldn't have even told you this much." Noyce looked supremely annoyed that Nathan had managed to make him tell. "Saying anything more could jeopardize the entire mission. All I can say for now is that the Amazonian Confederation has requested that the_ seaQuest _be the vessel to make the transfer. The money for the abductee."_

" _Why the_ seaQuest _?" asked Nathan, not particularly looking forward to the answer._

_Noyce was silent for a long moment. "I don't know, Nathan," he said softly. "But I can say that it will be to your advantage to do as I say for once and take this mission."_

" _What if another ship was to make the transfer?"_

" _I don't think that we want to find out. These people are dangerous. Many lives could be lost if we don't act quickly and efficiently."_

_Nathan frowned, his eyes not leaving the vid-screen. "I still don't like it. What's stopping these people from killing my crew or destroying my boat?"_

" _The good will of the Amazonians. We can only hope that will be enough to get all of our people out of their safely."_

_And that was just the kind of answer that Nathan Bridger had been dreading._

Captain Bridger pursed his lips, considering. He'd hated to agree to such a dramatic sounding mission. In any case, it was easy to see why the UEO had practically drawn straws to decide who had to make the order. He was displeased to say the least; Amazonian waters were not to be taken lightly as of late, that much was certain. Everyone had heard tales of boats and submarines being blown to bits for trespassing in their territory. The purpose of these upgraded 'security' measures was not yet common knowledge, but one thing was clear: they meant business and every single ship that came close to the confederation took its life in its hands.

There had been something in Bill Noyce's voice that had made him agree to deliver the ransom in the _seaQuest_. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something that he distinctly didn't like. Whether or not this was a mere political squabble had yet to be determined. He had agreed to deliver the money, but he was reduced to holding his own feelings in reserve. Now was not the time for that kind of delay.

The sounds of the crew at work on the Bridge behind him brought him back to the present moment and he cleared his throat softly. Head held high, he turned on his heel and stepped over to where Commander Jonathan Ford stood at attention, observing the crew at work. The many stations the covered the Bridge were full of busy personnel, typing away. More than one person glanced up at the captain as he crossed the room, their expressions mildly curious.

"Meeting in the ward room in fifteen minutes," said Nathan, putting one hand on the shoulder of his officer. "Make sure that the crew is assembled as quickly as possible."

"Yes, sir," said Ford. His tone was balanced, not showing any curiosity. He was aware of the fact that the captain had just returned from a vid-phone meeting with the secretary general of the UEO, and he was aware of the possible implications of such a meeting. "Is everything all right, sir?"

Nathan sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know, Commander. I really don't know."

* * *

"And that's about all that I could find on such short notice, Captain," said Lucas Walenczak. "There's not much there. The Amazonian Confederation tends to keep its dealings pretty well under wraps. Always have done."

Nathan glanced up at the ward room's vid-screen as Lucas quickly flicked through the data files that he had managed to recover. "Thanks, Lucas," he said.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's up?" asked Lucas, unable to hide his imminent curiosity any longer. "Are we going into Amazonian waters?"

"Yes, we are," said Nathan grimly. "Unfortunately."

"Why?"

"Never you mind why," said Nathan, seating himself in one of the chairs that encircled the table in the middle of the room. "You'll find out soon enough. As much as I know."

"As much as you know?" asked Lucas incredulously, fully aware of the fact that he was pushing it with all of his questions.

"You can wait for the rest of the crew before we discuss what's going on."

Lucas heard a twinge of annoyance in the voice of the older man, and he paused to consider the meaning. "All right then," he said with a shrug, knowing that it wasn't worth it to press the issue at this time. Getting information out of the captain when he didn't want to share was always well night impossible at the best of times.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming as quickly as you did." Nathan looked out over the ward room at the crewmembers who sat around the meeting table. "Secretary General Noyce has ordered us on a mission to deliver a shipment to the leaders of the Amazonian Confederation."

A soft murmuring could be heard across the room as the members of the crew leaned over to whisper to each other, their faces a bit wary of this new development. Everyone was aware of the dangerous implications of such a mission. Everyone knew that traveling into Amazonian waters could mean instant death.

Nathan waited for the talk to die down before continuing. "Lucas has provided us with all available information about the confederation's current politics, as well as a number of confidential pieces of information."

He nodded for Lucas to take over, moving over to his own seat at the table and settling back to watch the vid-screen.

"The Amazonian Confederation had been relatively peaceful up until recently, as I'm sure you're all aware." Lucas launched himself straight into his talk. "No one is sure why they've recently become so violent. The first act of aggression occurred about six months ago when a whaling ship crossed over their water and was destroyed with a round of torpedoes. All on board survived, though some were seriously injured. It appears that the attack was planned deliberately to cause as much damage as possible without killing anyone."

"They took an incredible risk," observed Lt. Commander Katy Hitchcock. "How could they know that there weren't going to be any casualties?"

Lucas shrugged. "Well, I don't think that was their main worry. They mostly wanted to attract attention."

"It worked." Dr. Kristin Westphalen crossed her arms and stared up at the screen that was now showing a map that covered the entirety of the Amazonian Confederation. She pushed a lock of auburn hair back from her face and frowned.

"The confederation allowed for the survivors to be picked up by UEO rescue personnel, but then threatened shooting the rescue ships down if they didn't vacate the area immediately. Since then, they have issued a warning that all ships and submarines should stay out of the area or they will be shot down. The UEO negotiations have been strictly confidential." Lucas clicked a remote so that the screen now showed a strikingly handsome young man with a shock of dark hair and eyes that seemed hauntingly aware of everything around him.

Nathan looked intently at the picture, the face of the man ringing a bell somewhere in his memory. He couldn't quite seem to place it….

"Sergio Casero, current president of the Amazonian Confederation. He's been in office for about a year now, and it's thought that he is the one behind the recent attacks."

"Sergio Casero?" repeated Ford, an expression of confusion creeping over his dark features. "That's not a typical Amazonian name."

"Casero is Portugese," explained Lucas. "We know that he left his confederation a few years ago, but nobody knows why. All we know is that he disappeared for two years and then surfaced again running for president of the Amazonian Confederation. Somehow, he managed to get himself elected and that was that." Lucas looked at Nathan, who seemed to snap himself out of a dream before getting to his feet.

"Thanks, Lucas. Casero is the target for this mission. We have a shipment from the UEO that we are required to deliver into his own hands. I am informed that this is part of the peace negotiations that have been taking place. All waters should be cleared for our safe passage, but I will not have anyone assuming anything. A launch will be traveling to our current location within the hour, and then we will get underway to our destination. I want everyone at their station and prepared for anything. Mr. Ortiz?"

"Yes, sir." Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz tore his gaze from the screen to look at the captain.

"We're going to need WSKRs on this one. Send out all but two when we get there and start getting an idea of what's out there. I want to keep units in reserve in case the need for them arises."

Ortiz nodded, getting to his feet. "I'll get right on it, Captain."

"Everyone else, get to your stations and prepare for the arrival of the shipment." Nathan looked out at his grew, his expression somber. "This is going to be rough."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Beware of him that is slow to anger; for when it is long coming, it is the stronger when it comes, and the longer kept. Abused patience turns to fury." – Francis Quarles**

* * *

"I trust that everything is in order, Secretary General." Sergio Casero licked his lips as he leisurely threw his legs up onto the table in front of the vid screen. His olive skin seemed unnaturally dark in the poor lighting of the ship, and his wash of dark hair stood out around his face as his eyes searched the man who appeared on the screen. He curled his face into a smirk at man's obvious discomfort.

"Yes, Casero. _seaQuest_ is on her way to deliver the payment as promised," Noyce said, his hands full of papers that were scattered across his desk. He glanced up at the Amazonian president, apparently curbing a sigh.

"Good." Casero allowed his muscles to relax, just a bit. "If you intend to keep your end of the bargain, I shall keep mine. The hostage will be returned to you when the _seaQuest_ arrives. But I can't promise that she will be in… peak condition."

Noyce let the papers fall to the desk while keeping his eye trained on the vid screen. "I don't see how harming her will help you in any way. If you end up killing her, you lose a great deal of leverage."

Casero shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "The way I see it, I have the leverage in this situation. The advantage remains mine as long as my blockades stay put. And I don't think that you will want to sacrifice your precious fleet in order to challenge that rule. They belong to my confederation. And they haven't left our waters. I really don't see what you can possibly object to." He considered hiding the grin that he felt coming on, but then dismissed that notion. Better Noyce see who he was really dealing with.

"I'm not going to go into this again, Casero," spat Noyce. Apparently that was enough to hit a nerve. "I expect you to deliver her to the _seaQuest_ unharmed and safe. You'll get your money and your papers. And a request to remove the blockades."

"Well, that's a rather noble request, isn't it." Casero's tone mocked Noyce with a rhetorical answer. "I can say that I'll consider it. But I am under no obligation to comply. As I say, you really aren't in a position for much in the way of a bargain here." He reached for the button to cut the communication off, smiling up at Noyce as he did. "Wait until the seaQuest delivers. I'll be happy to continue this conversation at that point."

The button pressed under his fingertips, and he settled back into his chair, folding his arms thoughtfully. If Noyce was worried, that was more than he had dared hope. It was time to move forward. He hit the button again, calling his first officer.

"Sir." The man answered the call immediately, his voice fresh and alert.

"I find myself in need of a report on our guest. How is she?" Casero was sure to match his own voice to the tones of his officer. "I am most curious."

"In stable condition at the last report. Still quite displeased to be here, but I don't expect that much will change. No permanent damage done at this point."

"Good," purred Casero. "Get me Lt. Godínez."

There was silence on the other end for a moment before the Spanish sounding Lieutenant responded. "Yes, Sir."

"Put a communication through to the seaQuest. I want to speak to the captain, and I want it to be on a private channel. No one on either boat can have access to the conversation."

"Sir." Casero could hear typing in the background as Godínez worked to make the connection. "I've got it, Sir. Speaking to the communications officer now. Will you take it in the ward room?"

"Yes. That will do just fine."

* * *

"Sergio Casero, I presume."

Nathan Bridger would easily be the first person to admit that Casero was not a particularly handsome man on first sight. He was the kind of person with an appearance that grew on you over time. The lighting in the ship wasn't doing anything for his complexion, but Nathan had long since learned that a submarine never provides the most flattering of light. No, it was the look on his face that Nathan found the most unsettling _. Anyone who looks that triumphant before the battle has begun is not to be trusted_.

"Captain Bridger." Nathan noted the slight Portuguese accent; it was hidden well, as though he had spent many years trying to correct it. "I am so glad that you were able to take time out of your busy schedule to speak with me."

"Get to the point." Nathan sat himself behind the table and set his clasped hands on the flat surface. "What do you want?"

"I simply wanted to certify that your voyage remains without any unfortunate incidents." Casero paused for a moment, apparently mentally smacking himself in the head. "My apologies. My English is not the best. Sometimes the words that I choose are incorrect."

Nathan decided not to enter such a conversation. He just nodded for the other man to continue.

"I expect that you of all people understand the dangers of traveling through the waters of my confederation without prior invitation."

"And I was under the impression that we had received an invitation. How else would we deliver your payment?"

"How else indeed. As you are aware, I am aboard the flagship of my fleet. She is the _Slayer_ , and she is awaiting your arrival. I am sending you our coordinates. Has Secretary General Noyce sent you the payment that you are to deliver?"

"He has. A launch met up with us an hour ago and we are traveling toward your confederation as we speak." Again, Nathan decided that he would not comment on the name of the ship. Although, honestly, he knew that it would be foolish to expect anything less from such a man as this. He had a certain flair for drama, that much was certain.

"Excellent. I have the hostage in question awaiting your arrival. She is most eager to see you."

"I don't suppose that you would be willing to tell me who she is? Noyce has refused to tell me, and I found that quite irksome."

Casero smiled, his hands clasped behind his head. "That information doesn't matter at the moment, Captain Bridger. You don't need to know anything until our negotiations are complete. I'm surprised that the Secretary General has gone so far as to tell you her gender."

"Why did you want the _seaQuest_ to deliver the payment? Why my ship over all of the other ships in the fleet?" Nathan had already guessed the answer to this question, but he was interested to see how it would be handled by this man.

"Because I've heard of you. I've heard of the negotiations you have managed to settle in the past. And I find that intriguing. I feel that with you present, we will be able to come to a settlement that pleases both of our governments. I refer specifically to your influence at the site of the lost library of Alexandria, naturally." Casero's tongue appeared to stumble over the word 'Alexandra' and he grimaced at his mistake. "That was most incredible, Captain Bridger. You have built for yourself a fabulous reputation."

It was curious to consider how much this man appeared to want his English to be perfect, even down to the pronunciation. Interesting…

"I can act in the capacity given to me by the UEO," said Nathan carefully. "I hope that we can come to a settlement. But I cannot reach any settlement if I do not know the goals of both parties."

"Then let me make this simple for you, Captain." Casero leaned forward in his chair, his eyes suddenly appearing intensely interested in the conversation. "I want my confederation to become distinct from the UEO. I want to split. The UEO has done us no favors, and I have decided that we will not be dealing with her anymore. But I want the income that we receive to remain." He chuckled darkly. "I suppose that I want the benefits of our situation while we split away into our own distinct state. The benefits, and none of the pains."

Nathan looked at him levelly, his mind working quickly. "That is something that I cannot promise at this time. Does Noyce know that this is what you want?"

"Noyce knows enough. But I expect you to come up with a solution without consulting him."

"I can't make that promise. I am acting for the UEO. The UEO must be informed." Nathan decided not to tell him that any information offered by the UEO would be taken with a grain of salt; he was not interested in getting anyone into a full scale war.

Casero could see the bluff, and he twisted his lips sardonically. "That does not sound like the Captain Nathan Bridger that I have heard of. I don't believe that you are well known for following rules without question, which is exactly what you are proposing here. Surely you have not gone soft in your old age…"

"Have you sent the coordinates?" Nathan cut him off sharply. He could feel his temper rising. He needed time to sort this out.

"Yes, they are sent. Your navigational officers should have received them." Casero's face looked strangely haunted as he spoke. "I await your arrival, Captain Bridger. Once you reach the coordinates that I have sent, wait there for further communication. We will be doing this my way. Whether you like it or not."

It was Casero who ended the communication with a flourish, and Nathan gently lowered his head into his hands as the screen went blank. He straightened, touching the button. "Commander Ford."

"Captain?" Ford's voice floated through the speaker.

"You should have received a set of coordinates a few moments ago. Do you have them?"

"Yes, Sir. Are we to get underway?"

Nathan paused for a moment before nodding to himself. "Yes, Commander. Let's get this over with." He ended the communication, dropping his head again. This kind of negotiation went way beyond the library of Alexandria. Briefly he considered contacting Noyce to give him an update. No, it would most likely be better to think about this a bit first. He wasn't in the mood for politics.

* * *

Dr. Kristin Westphalen jumped slightly as an unexpected shower of water drops sprinkled over her clipboard. She glanced up to see Lucas splashing around in the moon pool with Darwin. The dolphin shrilled joyfully as Lucas tossed a bright red ball toward him; Kristin could have sworn that she could see a smile on Darwin's face.

She grinned down at her clipboard, brushing the water away so that it didn't smear the ink. It was good to see Lucas enjoying himself like this. He had been working hard at reprogramming the software that allowed Darwin to speak after the recent underwater heat wave. The poor boy needed a break.

"Do you have a moment, Doctor?"

"Nathan." Kristin set the clipboard aside and motioned for the captain to sit on the stool next to hers. A smile crossed her face, and she was careful to keep it there when she saw the look on the man's face. "What is it?"

"I just got off the vid link with Sergio Casero."

"The president of the Amazonian confederation? What did he want?" She settled her chin into her hands as Lucas shouted out something about the score of his game with Darwin.

"He wanted me to start thinking about a set of negotiations that he's looking to make with us when we get there. That's why he wanted _seaQuest_ to deliver the ransom. He knew that I'd be aboard, and he thinks that I'll come up with a brilliant solution to his problem."

"And what problem would that be?" she asked gently.

Nathan sighed, running a hand through his hair. His gaze traveled across the room to watch the game in the moon pool. Darwin's clicks and squeaks sounded indignant as Lucas managed to steal the ball. "Essentially, he wants to Amazonian confederation to break off from the UEO. But he wants to keep the trade routes strong. I think that he just wants the freedom to make his profit without worrying about legality."

"What profit? The way that I've seen it, most of their money comes from tourism."

"That's true. But I was led to believe that there might be another… less than legal way that they bring in money. But that money doesn't go toward their economy. It's not for the people."

Kristin shook her hair out of her face and frowned. "And you think it's for a less than legal cause. Well, that's certainly reasonable when you consider what we know about this man."

"Something turned up the heat on whatever he's trafficking. That must be why he instituted his blockades. He can't risk being caught," said Nathan, not taking his eyes off of the red ball that had now been reclaimed by Darwin. "And he's in it deep. He won't quit."

"I expect that the UEO doesn't want to lose the Amazonian confederation."

"Absolutely not, according to Noyce. I don't know if anyone else distrusts their money grabbing, but I'm inclined to believe that Casero has covered his tracks well." Nathan sighed. "I don't know if I can stop them from leaving. And I don't know how hard I should try."

Kristin was silent for a moment. "Well, the main objective is retrieving our hostage. If we can get them to even limit their blockade, that will be a step in the right direction, surely. I think that we need to take this one step at a time." She paused, touching a hand to his chin and offering him a smile. "I think that you're getting a tad overwhelmed. Slow down a bit. We aren't up the Amazon yet."

Nathan smiled in return, his hand grabbing hers. He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks," he said softly. "He worries me. This man is capable of so much. We're going to have to do this carefully."

"I know that you'll be able to sort it all out. I have faith in you."

"I hope that you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

" **When we are tired, we are attacked by ideas we conquered long ago."**

― **Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

Commander Jonathan Ford felt something travel down his spine as the launch approached the flagship. The feeling wasn't fear, exactly. It had been a long time since he'd been afraid, at least in a literal sense of the word. No, this feeling was more like… foreboding. There was something not quite right on this ship. That much had been made obvious as the seaQuest had approached the designated coordinates. Ford did not consider himself to be a particularly anxious man, but he had learned to trust his instincts. Having to trust Bridger instead was proving to be more difficult than he'd thought.

He glanced over at the copilot seat, occupied by Lt. Krieg. "What do you make of all this, Krieg?"

Krieg shrugged slightly, carefully keeping his hands on the steering controls. "I _make_ that that guy is crazy."

"I don't like this." Ford surprised himself with his frankness. He wouldn't normally speak out loud about something like this, but…. He really couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. "I mean, how do we know that this guy is going to do what he said he is? Even if he doesn't blow us out of the water before we arrive, we could be in real trouble if we're stuck on his ship."

A soft chime sounded before Krieg could answer, and he reached over to push a button. "Launch MR5 _seaQuest_."

"MR5, this is the _Slayer_. We have you on our scopes. Docking bay opening now."

"Copy that, _Slayer_. Beginning our approach. Out."

"Well, I guess this is it," said Ford, reaching behind his head to flick the intercom button on the ceiling. "Captain, we're beginning our approach to the flagship."

"Thank you, Commander." Bridger's voice floated through the cabin, echoing slightly. "We're going in."

"We certainly are," said Ford under his breath as he cut the communication. "Are you ready, Krieg?"

"You're pretty tense, Commander," said Krieg by way of an answer. "I'm ready."

Ford only nodded as Krieg steered into the docking bay of the flagship. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"You must be insane if you think that I am going to be able to manage all of this."

Nathan let the stack of paper slip through his fingers to land on the scuffed, sandy surface of the table. His eyes went up to meet Casero's, who simply folded his arms, as if in protest.

The docking had gone by without a hitch, for all of the obvious tension onboard the launch. Nathan had felt the trepidation of his crew; quite honestly, he shared it. Thankfully, they'd been able to dock and were met by Casero's men straightaway. Everything was going smoothly until Casero himself appeared and said that he wanted to speak to Captain Bridger alone. Everyone else was to wait on the launch. Nathan's crew had wanted to protest, but Nathan silenced them with a flick of his eyes. There was no point in aggravating this man.

So he had been led to the ward room of the submarine, escorted by two burly men in jumpsuits who were obviously not in the mood for any mischief. Casero had led the strange-looking parade; Nathan was fairly certain that he was looking especially smug for a reason. A reason that he wasn't going to like.

When Casero had sat him down like a child at the ward room table, he'd decided not to protest. But the list of demands that he was handed was too much for silence.

"I'm not a miracle worker, no matter what you might think. How exactly do you expect me to convince the UEO to agree to this?" he said carefully, lacing his fingers on the tabletop. "You're asking me to allow you to perform illegal trades with the full protection of the UEO. That's crazy."

"What I am asking should not be that unreasonable, Captain Bridger." Casero, seated across the table from him, examined the end of his left thumb as though waiting for an excuse to continue.

"And why is that?" Nathan couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice, not that he was particularly anxious to try.

"I like to think of myself as a reasonable man. I would hate to have to resort to petty threats in order to get the UEO to do what I want."

"But you would resort to threats in order to get _me_ to do what you want." Nathan didn't miss a beat, his eyes coming up to stare at Casero, who still calmly avoided his gaze. "You didn't strike me as that kind of a man."

"Perhaps. I do believe that I am fair. I have asked that you demand the UEO allow me to continue my trade routes without any outside interference. In return, I will remove my blockades, allowing tourism to resume. I will also release my hostage to your care." Casero met Nathan's eyes, one eyebrow raised as if challenging him to contradict him. "I do not see why you seem to be so opposed to this agreement."

"Opposed? How can you consider tourism to be worth what you're asking? A split from the UEO would ensure that they will no longer receive a share of that income. The only real thing that the UEO will get out of this bargain is the hostage."

"It was my understanding that your purpose was to reach a settlement that would result in my release of the hostage. You have been presented with a solution that ensures that settlement. I don't see how this is a problem; after all, I've made your job that much easier."

"My purpose was to reach a compromise that both sides would be able to agree on." Nathan wasn't having any of this. "As the appointed representative of the UEO, I am compelled to inform you that this is not going to be able to work."

Casero appeared to be weighing his words, trying to find a delicate balance that would serve his purpose. A moment later, he straightened his shoulders, shook his mane out of his face, and allowed a yellowed smile to cross his face. "Then it appears that we are at an impasse."

Nathan was silent, arms folded, face pensive as he waited. There was something that had entered Casero's eyes that unnerved him. Something was about to happen…

"I doubt that I will get another opportunity to debate with the famous Captain Bridger. Therefore, I propose that you and your crew do not leave this station until we have an agreement." He paused to search Nathan's face. When Nathan didn't respond, he continued, "I'm sure that you understand my position. I must find a settlement for my confederation. We are in a precarious position; a split from the UEO is the only way to get what we need. But I do not want to leave in a way that will create bad feelings. History has told me that we don't need the UEO to consider us an enemy."

"They say that those who don't learn their history are doomed to repeat it," said Nathan dryly.

"Quite so. I will choose three members of your crew to stay with you on this boat until we can come to a decision."

"You will choose? I hardly think that will be necessary."

Casero chuckled, tossing his head back as though Nathan had told a hilarious joke. "Why not? I just want to make sure that you have a bit of an… incentive to be able to make this deal work out for the best."

"I want the hostage turned over to me immediately," said Nathan, wondering just how far he could push without getting burnt. "And I want permission to return to the _seaQuest_ if we do not leave the area."

There was a long silence as Casero appeared to consider what Nathan was saying. "I propose a counteroffer. I choose three members from your crew to stay with you on this ship, and I will allow you to share the room of the hostage until the requirements are met."

"And if I refuse?" asked Nathan, folding his arms indignantly.

"You will not be allowed to leave this ship until we have reached our agreement." The word 'until' was always spoken with emphasis, Casero wanting to make sure that Nathan understood what he was getting at. "I am offering you a chance to have company. I suggest that you take it."

"Company while you're holding me against my will?"

"If you'd like to look at it that way. I prefer to think of it as extra persuasion."

Nathan shook his head. "I have no interest in your forms of persuasion."

Casero licked his lips, running a hand through his hair thoughtfully. "You have no idea what forms of persuasion I will be able to come up with. Thank your stars that this is rather mild. It could get much worse."

The threat was on the table; Nathan stared at the wooden surface as though it held a smoldering glove, stinking of the deceitfulness that spilled from Casero's lips. Silence reigned as he thought to himself. If he didn't agree to this, he knew that it would be potentially deadly for not only himself, but his entire crew. Kristin, Lucas, Hitchcock, O'Neill… everyone onboard the _seaQuest_ would be in danger, not to mention the crew members who waited on the MR5. Casero's confederation was well known for the fact that they would kill without a second thought if provoked. And their definition of 'provoked' was not particularly well defined. The _seaQuest_ was in a vulnerable position. If he was lucky, Casero would choose those three crew members from those on the launch. They were strong. They would be able to handle whatever Casero threw at them. But if Casero considered the _seaQuest_ to be fair game as well…

Quite honestly, he was beginning to see that he didn't have a choice. If he refused to go along with this, the entirety of his crew would be in danger, not to mention the UEO itself. If he agreed, there was a chance that they could make this work. But there was also a chance that three of his crew members would be dead. And there was nothing stopping them from blowing his boat out of the water at any second.

There was nothing for it. He raised his eyes from the smoking glove, keeping his gaze level. "Agreed. I will stay on your ship. But only if you give me your word that you will not harm my crew."

"I make no promises when it comes to the members that I will select to accompany you." The intentional vagueness was driving Nathan mad. This was ridiculous. "But I promise that I will not harm the _seaQuest_ if you cooperate."

Nathan hesitated. _Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this much of a hostage situation when I woke up this morning_. "Agreed."

The giggle that escaped Casero's lips was so shrill that Nathan almost jumped visibly. "Then we have a deal. I will inform my crew that we will be paying a visit to the seaQuest via your launch to choose your crew members." He hit a button on the table, and rubbed his hands together. "I'm so glad that we will be able to spend a bit of time with each other, Captain Bridger. I do have confidence that we will make certain that this all works out in the end."

Nathan only pursed his lips, wondering if he'd really made the right choice. He'd really rather not have to explain all of this to his crew. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how he looked at it), it appeared that Casero was going to be doing the talking for him.

The door swished open to reveal the two burly guards that had escorted them to the ward room. One was quite tall, his muscles broad like an American football player's. His face was scrunched and red; it would have looked almost comical if it hadn't worn a particularly menacing expression. The shorter of the two still had about six inches on Nathan; his strength was entirely in his legs and his hands, making him look a bit disproportionate. Nathan briefly considered the fact that he would have laughed at their appearance if it hadn't been for the gravity of the situation. He wondered why Casero had decided to hire such strange crewman. These two weren't military by any stretch of the imagination.

"Accompany our guest to our lady friend's quarters. They have some quality time to be spending together."

"Yes, sir," said the taller man, his voice alarmingly squeaky. He reached out across the table to attempt to grab Nathan by the arm; Nathan, being the smaller man, dodged the arm and got to his feet on his own, not interested in being dragged anywhere.

"I will be traveling to the seaQuest onboard their launch. I will have other guests with me when I return. They will be staying with these friends as well." Casero didn't seem particularly worried at the fact that Nathan wasn't having any of this. He seemed to know exactly what he was dealing with. "Make certain that everything runs smoothly while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir."

Nathan noted the fact that Casero was asking these men to ensure that everything ran smoothly. It seemed strange to him to give men like this such responsibility. _But, then again, beauty is in the eye of the beholder_.

The two men appeared determined to manhandle Nathan, and Casero seemed to debate if it was worth it to stay and watch the show. In the end, he left Nathan to whatever fate would befall him with a brief, "Be gentle with our guest," before he left the room.

* * *

Being shoved down the hall by two musclemen, Nathan sighed inwardly. This was definitely not going to plan. But before he could move any further in his thoughts, they appeared to have arrived at the door to his new home. The shorter man fumbled on his belt for a key card, finally swiping it across the sensor and letting the door open. Nathan was pushed inside and the door slid shut behind him, leaving him in the dark.

He had stumbled slightly when the men had pushed him, and now he found himself a bit disoriented in the dark, feeling around for a light switch of some sort. "Anyone in here?" he asked, deciding that it would be better to find out now, rather than later.

"Nathan?"

The voice made him freeze and he felt his eyes widen slightly. "Who's that?" he asked, praying that he'd misheard.

There was a soft shuffling and a click as a lightswitch was flicked. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust before he realized who it was.

"Dre?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

" **I assure you that the most winning woman I ever knew was hanged for poisoning three little children for their insurance-money, and the most repellant man of my acquaintance is a philanthropist who has spent nearly a quarter of a million upon the London poor."**

– **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle,** _ **The Sign of Four**_

* * *

"Commander, we have an incoming transmission from the MR5 launch. They're requesting permission to dock."

The bridge of the seaQuest hummed with activity, the crew working intently at their respective positions. The many work stations glowed with life; the text that scrolled across the screens danced across, mingling with computer images mapping out everything from the area's geography to incoming transmissions. When the unusual announcement regarding MR5 was broadcast across the bridge, there was a slight pause in the work, heads craning, and eyes curious for a split second.

Lt. Commander Hitchcock frowned from her position in the center of the bridge. "Why is the transmission coming directly to the bridge instead of launch bay?" she asked, moving over to the communications unit to get a better look at the screen.

"I don't know," Lt. O'Neill admitted, "but the transmission is genuine and I just spoke with Commander Ford."

"Can I talk to him?" she asked, folding her arms. There was a certain amount of disquiet that came with the responsibility of minding the _seaQuest_ while the captain and the commander were away. The fact that the transmission had been beamed directly to the bridge had set a warning bell off in her head. With any luck, it would prove to be nothing at all; but her instincts had not failed her in the past. The thought lingered in the back of her mind as O'Neill nodded to inform her that the commander was ready to receive her message.

"Jonathan, is everything all right?" she asked, careful to keep a neutral tone because she was aware that more than one pair of ears was now trained on her. "Why did you contact the bridge instead of the launch bay?"

"Everything's fine," came the voice. "The transmission was a mistake. I wasn't paying attention, and… pushed the wrong button."

"I see." Hitchcock felt her heart sink as she detected something in the commander's voice, not to mention the insanely nonsensical excuse.

"I can forward the communication to the launch bay now," he said, albeit somewhat evasively. "It was my mistake."

"No need," said Hitchcock, measuring the weight of the situation in her mind. "I'll inform launch bay that the launch has arrived."

"Affirmative. MR5 out."

As the conversation was cut, she felt herself swallow hard. "Mr. O'Neill, inform launch bay to admit the MR5. Chief Crocker."

"Yes, Commander." The chief of security stepped forward from his position next to the captain's empty chair, waiting for her to continue. He had obviously been listening just as intensely as the rest of the crew; she couldn't blame him for that. But now wasn't the time to worry the crew. Not until she had something definite. It was enough that they were clever enough to pick up on the fact that something wasn't right. They would be on the alert whether or not she ordered it so.

Still, it wasn't worth taking any chances of being overheard. She glanced at the crew and gestured for Crocker to follow her as she moved out of their line of hearing. Speaking in a low voice, she said, "Chief, I want you to take a few of your men down to launch bay to meet the commander and his party."

He nodded. "What are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure. It's just a feeling," she said, hugging herself against a sudden draft that swept across the bridge. "I know that the captain wouldn't object to your meeting them, and I think it would be for the best after that transmission."

"Yes, Commander." The older man looked at her solemnly, and she could feel a mutual, mental shiver being exchanged.

Watching the chief motion to a select three men, she couldn't help but wonder: _What have we gotten ourselves into this time?_

* * *

He wasn't aware of the fact that he had moved from the place he had landed until he was sitting on a cold, metal bench. Staring at the former Secretary General of the UEO of all people.

She wasn't particularly talkative, to say the least. That much had obviously changed since he had last seen her. But it was the look in her eyes that he distinctly remembered. The look that she had given him after her plans at the Summit had been foiled, the look he had seen at the outcome of her trial. To say that it was anger would have been a gross understatement. Fury would have been much closer.

Nathan didn't know what to say. The last time that he had seen her had been after her sentence had been read. He knew that she blamed him for the uncovering of his scheme, and he couldn't exactly say that was a lie. If he hadn't rescued the leadership when he had, it would have meant disaster. In an uncharacteristic surge, she had come up behind him as the security forces prepared to take her away, whispering in his ear that she wasn't going to forget this. She was going to make him feel the way she felt.

The words played over and over again in his mind as they sat side by side in their prison cell. She was killing him just with this damn silence. No elaborate schemes needed. "How did you end up in here?" he asked in what he hoped was a neutral manner.

She looked at him, the angry look in her eyes fading a bit. "It's a long story," she said, and her voice was hoarse and dry. He swallowed somewhat painfully just hearing it, wondering if there was anything he could do for her. His eyes cast around their prison for water, but there was nothing.

"We've got some time," he pointed out, gesturing at the interior of their cell. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all made of a stainless steel-like metal, radiating cold and an undeniable flavor of discomfort. Two "beds" lined the side walls; two rectangular metal boxes with a sheet and a blanket served as their respective sleeping areas. A small bucket rested against the far wall, a tool for business he'd really rather not think about at the moment. Their bench sat next to the bucket, and he was beginning to wonder about the smell… not at all what he would have expected.

She scoffed softly, giving him a brief nod. "I guess you're right." She let out a long sigh, running her hair through dirty blonde hair; he didn't remember it being that shade. "Sparing you some of the irrelevant details, I was in my rooms under UEO headquarters. It's really not as bad as you might think. Life imprisonment. They're much kinder than I ever would have thought. But it didn't last long. There was a raid, one that I would guess the UEO hushed up if I know them. I was captured, and I'm sure that I was the only one. It was very fast, and very efficient."

"Why did they want you?" asked Nathan, genuinely curious.

"Political reasons," she said lightly with a wave of her hand. "Everything is always political when you deal with people like these, Nathan. I would have thought that you'd have learned that by now."

"I certainly have," he murmured, running a hand through his hair and exhaling slowly. "Did they plan to try to use you against the UEO leadership?"

"Still do, as far as I know. Although your appearance was unexpected, and I don't know if the plans have changed. All I know is that they want me to embarrass them. Well, not embarrass exactly…" She trailed off, her eyes suddenly leaving the room before them to travel… somewhere else. "Casero has promised me my freedom and a position in his government if I agree to work with him in his split from the UEO."

"A place in his government? Why does that sound highly suspicious to me?"

"Because it is." She shrugged, looking supremely uninterested in such a question.

"Have you given him an answer?"

"Do you think I would still be in this hole if I had?" she asked with a shake of her head. "I haven't told him anything one way or another. I suspect that he's not only trying to split from the UEO. He wants something a lot bigger and he needs my help."

"Where does the ransom demand come into the picture if you haven't officially refused him?" asked Nathan. His mind was working quickly to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I don't know about any ransom demand, Nathan. I had no idea that you were coming to the ship. It's all a complete surprise to me." Dre was very careful not to look at him, though he decided not to wonder why that was.

"I see." Nathan fell silent for a long moment, considering. "I delivered your ransom today, but it doesn't appear that our host has any intention of letting you go. And I'm not sure why he wants me here either."

"What has he told you?" Dre asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Something about how he wants me to reach a settlement with the UEO about certain trade rights and a split. The entire thing sounded absolutely ridiculous at the beginning… I'm not at all surprised to see another layer to this business."

"Still on top form then," she smiled. "Glad to hear it."

"Not sure if that's going to help us get out of here. Especially since Casero is currently going to the seaQuest to handpick a few members of my crew to join us in here."

Dre glanced around the dank room with a disgusted look on her face. "Here? There's not enough room for two of us in here, let alone anyone else."

"Then we'd better hope that they have another prison cell," said Nathan wryly, not appreciating the fact that Dre was applying such a dose of humor to the situation.

She smirked at him, able to read him like a book. "Just you wait," she said with a knowing look. "These people are not at all what you think they are. I have a feeling that we will know exactly what they want before long."

That was definitely not the reply that he had been hoping for.

* * *

"Yes, I understand, Commander."

Lucas looked up from his position at the moon pool, running a hand absently across Darwin's back as he listened intently. He had been working on a communication exercise with the dolphin when Kristin's PAL had gone off. The doc had answered it and her face had tightened when Hitchcock had asked her to go somewhere private. Now, she looked worried as she thanked the person on the end of the line for calling, and snapped her hand toward the button to end the conversation.

"Everything okay?" he asked, twisting around to face her and ignoring Darwin as he shrilled.

"Lucas play!" the dolphin cried indignantly, not liking the fact that Lucas had become distracted from their activity.

"Yeah, hang on," he said, shaking a hand at Darwin.

"No, go on and keep working," said Kristin vaguely, not really paying any attention to either of them. Her eyes had gone distant and her face retained a look of edginess. "I need to check on something, Lucas. I'll be right back."

Lucas watched her go, knowing better than to push her too far. But his curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. "Everything okay?" he repeated, gently letting her know that he wasn't going to give up on the matter.

"I'm not certain," she said, still not looking at him. "But I'll let you know when I know more."

She felt slightly guilty about not letting him know what was going on, but Hitchcock hadn't wanted her upsetting anyone else. She had been instructed to be on the alert, ready to get her science team out of the way if anything happened. Kristin didn't quite see what was worrying Hitchcock so, but the commander wasn't exactly given to hysterics or imaginings. If Hitchcock was worried, there was a pretty good chance that everyone else should be as well.

* * *

Jonathan Ford looked over his shoulder at Casero as they approached the launch bay of the _seaQuest_. The younger man was carrying a gun close to his hip; his hand was on the hilt in a manner that Ford supposed was intended to be threatening. But it wasn't _that_ gun they had to be worried about.

Casero had barged into the MR5 launch with five of his crew members and instructed them to return to the _seaQuest_ immediately. Ford had refused; he had absolutely no intention of letting this madman onto their craft. Threatening the lives of his crewmembers onboard the launch had been one thing. Threatening the seaQuest and the life of the captain was entirely different. He'd had no choice but to allow them to take over the launch.

But they weren't entirely helpless. He had assured Casero that it was perfectly normal to contact the bridge for permission to dock, knowing that Hitchcock would immediately realize that something was wrong. Any other time, he wouldn't have had to worry about her taking the appropriate measures. Although, to be perfectly honest, he had to wonder if there really was much of anything that she could do. That wasn't exactly a comforting thought…

"How long until we dock?" Casero shifted impatiently, running a finger along the hilt of the gun.

Ford resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that Casero was aware of the fact that they weren't particularly threatened by the weapon. The theatrics were getting old. "Five minutes," he said distractedly as he leaned over Krieg to study a screen that didn't really need to be studied. "Not long now."

As the MR5 launch docked with the seaQuest, he could hear Casero gathering his people together, giving them brief instructions. They must have been briefed before boarding the launch because the instructions were few and certainly to the point. He let out a sigh, running a hand across his chin with a pensive movement.

"Commander Ford, we are ready to board the _seaQuest_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Up the airy mountain**

**Down the rushy glen**

**We daren't go a-hunting**

**For fear of little men…**

**-William Allingham, _The Fairies_**

* * *

"Not another one." Dre grimaced and tossed her feet up onto the bunk she sat on, her movement somewhat forced, as though she was trying to call on strength that no longer existed.

Nathan ignored her, kneeling down to discover the identity of the man in uniform who had just been tossed into the cell with them. The newcomer's face was young and frightened, inexperienced as he looked about the cell. His eyes caught Nathan's, and he almost seemed to blush. "I'm sorry, captain."

"Hey, take it easy there, son." Nathan gently eased the man into a sitting position and did a brief check for injuries; the man, whose face seemed more like a boy's, seemed to simply be in shock. "Are you alright? You're not hurt?"

The man shook his head. "I'm alright, captain, sir."

"What happened?" Nathan resisted the urge to look over his shoulder at Dre, who sounded like she was scoffing. "Where's the rest of the launch party?"

"They've gone back to the _seaQuest_ , sir. Went back with a boarding party from this ship. They made me stay behind, sir," said the man, desperately trying to bring himself back under control. "As insurance, they said, sir."

"Isn't anyone going to give me some kind of explanation as to what's going on here?" asked Dre, her patience apparently at an end. "Who is this, for a start?"

"Andrea Dre, meet Ensign Fry, a member of my crew," said Nathan, his voice somewhat short. "The ensign was a part of my launch party that came to this ship with the intention of rescuing you."

"Well, your party has certainly done a fine job, if they've been boarded and are heading back to _seaQuest_." Dre wasn't looking at either of them anymore, but exasperatedly examining a seam in the metal wall of the cell. "I'm so glad that you decided to bring the very best."

"That's enough." Nathan turned to face her, his tone final. "You may have been in this hole a lot longer than the rest of us, but I'll be _damned_ if you're going to insult my crew on no grounds whatsoever. You're no longer in charge, Andrea." His eyes said that he had more to say on that count, but he decided to remain silent, just staring her down.

She scowled in return, but looked at the ensign and nodded. "Apologies."

"Is everyone else from the launch still aboard that you know of?" asked Nathan, turning his attention back to Ensign Fry, who nodded. "Good. Commander Ford might still be able to get us out of this one. At the very least, he might be able to keep Casero from taking over the _seaQuest_ , like he'd hoped."

"If anyone could do it, it'd be Commander Ford," came the voice from the corner. She shrugged at the look Nathan gave her. "No one can deny that Commander Ford is one of the best, Nathan. Not even I, after all we've been through. I certainly hope that he's up for the challenge."

* * *

When he considered what had happened with Hitchcock on the bridge, Chief Crocker reflected that it probably would have been better to avoid an all-out firefight in launch bay.

_Bit late for that now…_

Control any intruders and keep them from infiltrating the rest of the boat. Those'd been the orders that he'd given the security team, and he did have to admit that they'd more or less succeeded with the latter. For the moment, the guns were confined to the launch bay, and they'd successfully sounded the alarm to alert the rest of the ship. So, not a total failure.

Casero hadn't even tried to disguise that this was a blatant attack; it would have been funny if he hadn't been pointing a gun at the officer who had opened the door to let them in. It was obvious from the start he was one of those guys that you just didn't mess around with when he's holding a weapon of any description. One warning shot from Commander Ford, who was just behind Casero, had sparked the fight

The _seaQuest_ team was using stun guns, but it seemed that Casero was not quite in a merciful mood. Although, it wasn't clear if the _seaQuest_ security team were exceptionally skilled or Casero's people were simply bad shots. The most bizarre thing was that Casero didn't seem to care.

Crocker dodged sharply as one of the mercenaries aimed a shot at his head, resulting in a slamming dive against the wall. He groaned on impact, but the sounds of the shots in the air made sure that nobody actually heard anything. He was able to catch a glimpse of Casero through the haze of stun beams and smoke from malfunctioning guns; it was strange how he just stood there, right outside the hatch to their launch. Commander Ford and the rest of their party had left the launch, and they were doing what they could to help the security team, but… it seemed that the security team didn't actually need any help.

_Never trust a snake like that, Manny. He's got something up his sleeve._

When the battle ended before it had really even begun, Crocker really knew that something bad was up. Nearly all of Casero's men were unconscious on the floor of the launch bay, and Crocker's men appeared to be a bit banged up, but without serious injury. He'd have to check a little more closely in a minute, but there was something more important to worry about at the moment.

Commander Ford had Casero backed up against the wall, his weapon expertly aimed at his heart, so as to keep him from trying anything. "It's over, Casero. Whatever you were trying to accomplish, you've failed."

"Of course I have, my dear commander." Casero did not look particularly troubled by the gun at his chest; Crocker would have said that 'bored' would be a better description. "What is it that they used to say in films? Take me to your leader, if you will."

Ford didn't look amused in the slightest, and turned slightly so that he was facing Crocker while still keeping a close eye on the prisoner. "Tell Hitchcock that the situation is under control, and that she should meet us in the ward room as soon as she can."

"Aye, commander."

_Definitely never trust a snake…_

* * *

The look on Noyce's face was too comical to pass up; who wouldn't laugh at a face like that? With that in mind, why fight it? Casero chuckled at the other man's incredulity, shaking his head congenially when nobody noticed the sound anyway.

"What the hell is this?" cried Noyce, so astonished by the sight of Casero in cuffs aboard the _seaQuest_ that he actually stood straight up and pointed directly at the vidscreen. "I asked you to deliver a ransom, not arrest him!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we had no choice," began Commander Ford, looking uneasily over at Casero, who was thoroughly enjoying this brand of attention.

"What are you talking about, commander? Of course you had a choice! Do you have any idea how damaging this is going to be to our negotiations with the Amazonian confederation?" Noyce sank back into his chair and ran a hand over his forehead. "I'm so sorry that this happened, President Casero. I really don't know what came over them."

"With all due respect, sir," interrupted Ford, slightly irritated. "You don't know the full story. If you'd just listen."

"Does he have to be here for that?" whispered Hitchcock into his ear, nodding over at Casero. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Good call, Katie," he said. "Can you take him out into the hall until we're done? Bring Crocker with you."

She nodded, moving over to whisper with Crocker for a moment before the two of them led Casero out the door.

Turning back to the vidscreen, Ford mentally collected himself, very aware of the fact that Noyce was not pleased with what had been going on. "Captain Bridger took a party of us to the Amazonian flagship in order to deliver the ransom and take care of the necessary negotiations. It was just supposed to be routine."

"Let me guess: and it all went wrong." Noyce seemed angry enough for two men. "Commander, I would have thought that you'd have better judgment than this. Where is Nathan? I want to speak to him right now."

"He's not here, sir. That's the problem."

"Well, where is he? He should know better than to wander off during a mission like this." Noyce leaned back in his chair, as though all his questions had been answered. "Go and find him right now."

"I can't do that, sir," Ford said evenly. "He's still aboard the flagship."

"Well, what's he doing there?"

"He was taken _prisoner_ , sir. By President Casero, who then took over our launch and proceeded to attack the _seaQuest_ launch bay. There was nothing we could do to stop him before he arrived, and we were lucky to be able to stop the attack when we did."

Noyce looked taken aback by this newfound revelation. He paused for a long moment, just staring at Ford. "Bring President Casero back inside."

As only Commander Ford remained inside the ward room, he nodded and made his way over to the door. Once Casero was back inside, Noyce folded his arms and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, President Casero? I thought you said that you would not harm my people if they held up their end of the bargain. And I'm led to believe that they did. You have your ransom in hand, do you not?"

Casero shrugged, as though trying to scare a moth away. "Of course I do, Secretary General Noyce."

"Then why are you holding Captain Bridger as well as -"

"I don't think that we need to start exchanging names, Secretary General." Casero grinned. "You see, now that I have Captain Bridger as well, I have the _seaQuest_ under my control. Don't let these cuffs fool you, dear. I'm the one in charge. If I do not make contact with my flagship in another…" he trailed off to glance at the clock in the table. "fourteen minutes, my crew has order to fire upon this vessel and destroy her."

"You're bluffing," said Noyce, although he didn't sound as though he believed himself.

"Do you really think so?" Casero seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. "After all of the ships that we have destroyed in recent months for simply trespassing in our territory? Why should the seaQuest be any different? I have two people that you want, Noyce. You have a government that I want. I think that we can easily make a trade, provided that you're willing to prove to me that you intend on actually delivering."

"What do you want from me? From us?"

Casero smirked. "Fun."

* * *

"Did someone actually just do that?"

Dre glanced up from examining the tips of her fingers. "Do what?"

Nathan paused, getting to his feet with some difficulty after having been squatting on the floor with Fry for so long. "I think someone just unlocked the door."

"Probably just someone bringing us something to eat. That does happen occasionally, you know." Dre looked bored. "Unless you'd prefer it to happen otherwise."

Nathan chose to ignore her, leaning one ear against the metal of the door. "No, it's definitely unlocked and I don't think that there's anyone on the other side of the door." He tried the handle and the door slid open without a sound. He looked at Dre, whose mouth fell open.

"What's going on?" asked Fry from his position on the floor.

"We're getting out of here."

* * *

"It's simple," said Casero, nodding happily. "I told you that I wanted to be able to continue my trading with UEO venues. I want to be able to do it undisturbed, and I want to be able to leave the UEO while I'm doing it so that I don't have to pay your taxes any longer. Am I really being so unreasonable?"

"There are lives in danger if I allow you to do that, Casero," said Noyce, looking as though he was being backed into a corner.

"There are lives in danger if you don't allow me to do what I want," countered Casero; he'd obviously thought this conversation through many times before. "Not only the lives of the guests aboard my ship, but the ones on this ship. And the ones that I will kill when I get ahold of _seaQuest_. Do you want to remain in control of _seaQuest_ or my confederation? It's really that simple."

Noyce appeared not to want to comment on the fact that they really didn't have control of the Amazonian confederation whatever happened. "This is insane. You're insane."

"I wouldn't want you to have to make a decision this quickly. I'll give you time to think about it, provided that you allow me to make contact with my flagship. And remove these ridiculous cuffs. I might think of other things that I want in the meantime."

The secretary general looked pained, but he nodded to Crocker to do what Casero had asked. Once the president was free, he looked around the ward room with an expression of mild interest on his face. "Well. This was nice. Lovely to have a chat, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to be going now. Is there a phone I could use?" His eyes glimmered, as Crocker led him out of the room to get to a communications device.

Noyce turned back to Ford and Hitchcock. "This is not good," he said, stating the obvious. I don't like this one bit. You have to try to control him as long as you can. I'll do what I can on this end."

Ford nodded. "We'll take care of it."

Once the transmission had been cut, Hitchcock let out a breath. "You sounded pretty convinced that we'd be able to handle this."

"Do we really have a choice?"

"I suppose not." Hitchcock chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Just let me know what you need me to do."

* * *

They'd made it out of the cell and down the corridor before they heard footsteps. Nathan pulled Dre into a convenient alcove until he'd passed, ignoring Dre's gasp. Once the man had passed, they piled back into the hall, and Dre glared at him.

"I'd thank you to keep your hands off me, Captain."

Nathan shook his incredulously. "Just keep moving. We've got to get out of here."


	6. Chapter 6

" **Here we are, trapped in the amber of the moment. There is no why."**

**-Kurt Vonnegut**

* * *

"He can't be serious."

Kristin crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the monitor, her expression grim. Once the firefight in the launch bay had been brought under control, she and Lucas had hurried down to Lucas' quarters, seeing the bridge had been locked down. It hadn't taken Lucas more than a few minutes to tap into the secure communication, and now that it was over…

"Can you put me in touch with the bridge?" she asked, pushing buttons on an unresponsive PAL unit. "This isn't working."

"Because they've locked down the PALs," responded Lucas, concentrating acutely on his work at the computer. "But the signal isn't coming from the bridge. It's coming from the ward room."

"Casero." Kristin leaned over Lucas' shoulder, studying the schematics. "But we can still make contact with people on the surface, can't we?"

"Yep. Casero apparently still needs to be able to talk to people on the other side, so he's only shutting down our communications onboard."

"How's he doing that? He shouldn't be able to disable the boat from the ward room."

"If I had to guess, I'd say that it was a remote blocker," said Lucas, leaning back in his chair. "Short-range blocking ability, and also isn't going to last very long without a charge. Maybe a couple of hours."

"That still gives us some time. Can you put me in contact with Secretary General Noyce?"

"Sure." Lucas looked at her for a moment, his eyes considering. "I'm not sure what you think he's going to be able to do if his hands are still tied."

"Leave that to me."

* * *

When he considered the sheer number of guards that were walking the halls, Nathan wondered if it would have been better to wait a few hours in the cell to see if they'd thin out. Dre was certainly not the type of person that you wanted to have at your side if you were trying to move stealthily, but he did have to admit she was a political figure; her strengths were in vocal covertness, not physical.

Fry, on the other hand, was the epitome of a freshly hatched soldier wanting to make his mark in the military. He moved like a cat on all fours, even to the extent of it looking comical due to his tendency to hop around whenever he thought he heard something. He ran ahead, scouting out the blindingly white corridors as Dre and Nathan made their way quietly behind him.

"This young one is rather excitable," remarked Dre dryly as Fry all but threw himself into the side wall James-Bond style.

"At least he's quiet." Nathan chose not to look at her after that one because he could feel her death glare stabbing his back. "This boat is more like a maze than anything else. It's incredible. It looks so small from the outside. Certainly not equipped for anything this massive."

"What do you think are behind all of these doors?" asked Dre, motioning to the closed hatches that lined the hall.

"I would have thought you'd know, Andrea. You've been on this boat a lot longer than the rest of us."

Dre shrugged, falling silent for a moment as Fry motioned to them that someone was walking by. Once the all-clear was given, she spoke up, "Well, I've been sitting in this cell for quite some time."

"But you still were brought onto this submarine for a reason." Nathan's tone had suddenly gone gentle, causing both of them to stop in their tracks and look at each other. He'd been hinting at the reason for her initial imprisonment for the past few hours, both in and out of the cell, but this was the first time that he'd essentially demanded some kind of answer as to what had been going on. "Because the only reason that I'm on this godforsaken trap is because you were brought here in the first place."

She bit her lip before nodding for them to keep walking so that they could get out of there all the faster. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, we're not exactly going to be able to get out of here very quickly," Nathan pointed out, gesturing at their sneaky friend. "I'd say that we've got some time. Why would Noyce be in such a big rush to rescue you from these people?"

"Why shouldn't he be?" she sounded rather defensive at that remark.

"You know that he didn't approve of the reason that you were removed from office. It was a mess, Andrea, and you knew it. You shamed the UEO, and I really can't see any godly reason why they would want you back, at least at the expense of so many resources."

"You're saying that it would have been better for Casero to simply shoot me?"

"I'm saying that it would have been much easier as far as politics were concerned. Noyce has no intention of bending to this kind of blackmail. Why would he be so hesitant once he found out that your life was the one in the balance?" Nathan knew that he was being extremely blunt, and was very easily pushing it too far, but at this point in the game, he wasn't quite sure that he cared. Whatever was going on back at _seaQuest_ , it was not good, and he knew that there was going to be quite a hell of a mess for him to clean up once they got back. And if Casero dared lay a finger on any person in that boat… Dre's safety would be the least of their worries.

* * *

Secretary General Noyce really hated this job sometimes. He hated the politics, he hated the people, he hated the circumstances that had landed him here. But most of all, he detested the kind of person that this job made him become. Seeing the expressions of the _seaQuest's_ crew had been murder, and he knew exactly what they were going to be telling Nathan once the crisis was over. It was not a very pleasant thought. But there was nothing at all that he could have done.

He knew what they were all thinking. It was what he would have thought in their positions. Casero's ship should have been no match for the _seaQuest_ , a veritable superpower in the ocean. In all honesty, he should have been able to order _seaQuest_ to disable the _Slayer_ in a manner that would have taken no time at all, thereby giving them Dre, Nathan, and Casero all in one fell swoop. But why couldn't it have been that easy…

Noyce was interrupted from his stressful musings as a communication from the seaQuest blipped up on his screen, the code showing that the call was somewhat less-than official. He sighed, figuring that he knew exactly who it was from. But he decided to accept the call anyway, his finger flicking at the button to show Dr. Westphalen and the Wolenczak boy.

"Dr. Westphalen." He straightened up in his chair in surprise, his hand trying to straighten his collar before he thought better of it and laid his arms on the table. "What's wrong?"

"I think that you know exactly what's wrong." He'd never seen Westphalen like that, her face absolutely livid. "What in the world were you playing at on the bridge? You know as well as I do that you had a perfectly logical solution at your fingertips and you refused to take it."

"Doctor, you have to let me explain -"

"You do realize how many people that you have condemned to death by letting Casero get away with this? Not just Nathan and your hostage, but people in all the confederations that will be affected by this power-hungry monster? All of the people who will get in his way? Not to mention everyone that will be indirectly affected by the economic implications."

"it appears that you've given this entire situation a lot of thought," said Noyce, his lips going thin in annoyance at her. "But if you'd care to listen for a moment, I will explain things to you."

"I simply cannot believe you. You led all of us into this situation, and now you are willing to let all of us be killed by Casero for no reason at all? He's a mercenary! A blackmailer! A bloody pirate! And you are letting the UEO cave in to his wishes? This is going to make your entire structure of government fall apart. All because you're a military man who -"

And with that, Noyce knew that he couldn't let this continue any longer. "Kristin Westphalen, will you please listen to me?" His voice came out a great deal sharper than he had intended, but it still appeared to have had the effect that he had been going for.

She paused in her angry spiel, her face still red from the exertion. She still didn't seem convinced that he would have a plausible explanation, but at least she wasn't yelling in his face anymore. That was certainly an improvement. She folded her arms, her body language defiant, but her mouth tightly closed as she waited for him to speak again.

"It's not as easy as it looks to run a campaign like this one," he began, ignoring the scoff that came out of her lips. "I never wanted to send seaQuest into that mess, but I knew that it was going to be the best thing we could do under the circumstances. I knew that Nathan would be able to succeed where all other ambassadors would have failed." He paused, debating for a moment whether he should tell her this information. "You can't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you, Doctor. This is top-secret information."

She nodded, her face softening. "I promise."

He cleared his throat. "There's been a mole on _seaQuest_ for about two weeks now. Around the time this person was discovered, we planted someone of our own on Casero's flagship when he was docked in Portugal. So as much information as we've been able to bleed, Casero's been getting dirt on us as well. But we can't identify who the problem is on the _seaQuest_."

"Why can't you just bring your mind readers back onboard? I'm sure that Savannah and her father would be more than willing to help out under the circumstances."

Noyce sighed. "We told Nathan about the mole as soon as we realized that Casero was getting UEO information from the inside. I wanted to bring them back, but he refused. I don't know why, but he said that he was going to do what he could to dislodge the mole on his own as soon as possible. The next that we heard, Casero was making the ransom demands and he wanted _seaQuest_ to bring said ransom to him in his own waters." He shook his head. "I don't understand why he did what he did."

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't simply disable Casero's ship when he started to make his demands on the bridge," objected Westphalen, still not looking convinced that it was really going to be the explanation she was looking for.

"What's there to say? We're at the mercy of his mole disabling his systems. And…" he trailed off, reflecting that he might as well do this properly if he was going to keep spilling top-secret information to a damn _science_ officer. "We're sending a launch of our own to the _Slayer_ as we speak to pick up our people. Our man was able to disable the scopes so that they can't detect our people until it's too late. We're using a stolen launch."

Westphalen appeared to consider this. "What do you need us to do? Casero's knocked out all communication onboard the ship. We can only make calls to the surface."

"I'm sure that Lucas there would be able to figure out some way around it," said Noyce, looking pointedly at the boy. "In the meantime, I need you to get to Commander Ford and tell him what's going on. And wait for my call with further instructions."

"I understand."

"And Kristin," he said, causing her to pause in her action of walking out the door. "I'm sorry."

She looked him squarely in the eye before ducking out of Lucas' quarters and into the hall. Noyce looked back to Lucas, who was working furiously at his computer. "I'll wait for your call and should have beaten the system by that time," he said, not looking up from his work.

"Good job, Lucas. Keep it up."

* * *

It was now apparent that Fry really had absolutely no idea where he was going, and he was the first to admit it. They were very lost with guards everywhere. "If they find us, it's not going to be pretty," hissed Dre with a pointed look over her shoulder.

"I know. But I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas." Nathan found that he was now leaning up against one of the doors in the hallway. It opened with a sliding swish as his weight triggered the mechanism, causing him to nearly fall backwards into the dark room. At that moment, another party of men came around the corner, and he hissed for Dre and Fry to follow him inside. Closing the door, behind them, they all sat in the dark, listening for the men to pass by.

"I don't see where else we're going to be able to go, Nathan," said Dre in a whisper, sounding tired. "We might as well stay in here for as much good as it's going to do us to keep wandering around out there."

"Shhh…" Nathan was feeling around in the dark behind him, realizing that his hand connected with a metal sheet. A bit more exploration found that it was an entire, massive container… an escape pod of some sort? "Get inside here."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"They're coming in here, if you didn't notice," Nathan whispered, nodding his head at the sound of a scanner beeping outside the door before realizing that it was too dark for her to see him anyway. Reaching out in the dark, he found someone and pulled them into the pod, hearing that someone else followed him. In the confusion, he managed to close the hatch and find himself standing on some sort of seat.

The pod was tiny on the inside, barely large enough for them to all fit in sitting down. Something was in the middle of the floor, something that seemed to take up most of the room, leaving a bit less than twelve inches of foot room for the bench-like seating area that lined the outside of what appeared to be a sphere-like shape. It was all very confusing in the darkness.

"Well, this is cozy." Dre's voice came out of the darkness, as wry as ever. "Do you mind telling me what we're doing in here?"

"This is an escape pod, Dre."

"And?"

"And I think that we've found our way off this boat."


	7. Chapter 7

**It always remains true that if we had been greater, circumstance would have been less strong against us.**

**-George Elliot**

* * *

In Nathan's defense, it was really dark in that pod.  _Really_  dark.

The pod was also a newer model than he was used to dealing with; sure the seaQuest was always kept in peak condition, but why would they bother replacing all the escape pods with newer models before the current ones needed to be replaced? Besides, escape pod technology rivaled the cell phone technology of his youth. Constantly evolving and coming out with new versions that were essentially exactly the same as the last one.

Except for this pod. Apparently.

For one thing, it had an absolutely ridiculous design with the controls sat in the middle of the inside like a large barrel plunked in a globe. There was hardly any room to sit. Certainly couldn't fit the regulation number of escapees in something like this in an emergency situation. UEO would never have approved this thing. But pirate mercenaries have to be able to escape with limited technology, he supposed.

And it didn't help that Dre was in an increasingly bad mood, apparently determined to be pushing buttons all over the place. So when the inside of the pod lit up and began shrieking alarms at him, he couldn't help but feel a bit irked. Before any of them knew what was going on, the pod had detached from whatever had been holding it and had starting falling… fast.

In the end, there was very little any of them could do as the pod careened through blackness outside to slam into something soft at the bottom. But not too soft. Certainly not a very forgiving substance. And Nathan groaned when he realized what had happened.

Dre had hit the release button.

They'd fallen out of the ship in their watertight pod to slam into the ocean floor at the bottom. And if he remembered how deep they were… not good. Not good at all. There was absolutely no point in trying to open the door of the pod at this depth, but that had already been done for him, in a way. Black silt and mud could be seen around the hatch, water trickling in at a pretty slow rate, but he knew that if they stayed down here for very long, it wouldn't matter. The prospect of sitting in an escape pod at the bottom of the ocean with former secretary general Dre shrieking in his ear made him rub at his forehead in despair.

This was going to take awhile.

As obnoxiously loud as Dre was, he found himself glad of his military training that allowed him to blow her out. He could see Fry across the controls from him, looking shaken but unharmed as he waited for orders from his captain. Luckily the force of the crash hadn't messed with the lights. "Fry, see if you can get a communicator working. We've got to let seaQuest know where we are."

"Yes, sir," Fry said, and Nathan was relieved to hear that his voice was not shaking nearly as much as he would have anticipated.

He turned his attention to the console in front of him, gauging what was still working and what had been completely fried in the crash. Dre was still prattling on fretfully, and he sighed as he turned around to face her, wishing that she would just keep quiet for a moment so that he'd be able to sort some of this out.

"Nathan, would you just look at your head?" she cried, throwing her hands I the air as though exasperated that he'd only just started giving her any attention now.

"I can't see my head, Andrea," he said, trying his best to put on an air of patience but knowing that it probably wasn't coming across like that. His hand reached up to his forehead to oblige her though, and he frowned as his fingers came into contact with something sticky and warm. Pulling his hand away, he was shocked to see that it was coated in a layer of blood. "I don't remember hitting my head," he said, alarmed when he realized it was the truth.

"You don't remember hitting your head?" echoed Dre, and she seemed to be getting ever closer to losing all pretense of composure. "Nathan, we had to pick you up off the floor after the crash because you were  _unconscious_."

Concussion. Right. That was definitely not something that he wanted to be dealing with at the moment. He needed every bit of his mental faculties in working order to get them out of this, and now that she'd pointed out the blood to him, he realized that his head felt like it was going to split in two. His vision wasn't quite disturbed yet, but it was certainly getting close. He couldn't tell if it was just a minor concussion, or sheer willpower, but he was determined to make the most of this lull in his brain.

"Communications," he said, trying to wipe some of the blood from his fingers onto his uniform while focusing on the situation at hand. "Fry, do you have anything?"

"Nothing, sir," said Fry, popping his head up from underneath the console. "I'm looking at all of the wires down here and everything's just shot. Fried. We aren't going to be getting much out of this device without a major overhaul, and we don't have any personal communication devices. They're all on the rogue ship.

"Great." Nathan sat back against the wall with a hand to his head, not realizing that he'd missed the bench until Dre caught him and leaned him back gently. His head was killing him, and he was just so thirsty… "Don't see how there's much that we can do."

At the moment, it was less the lack of communications that was bothering him than the fact that he was starting to see double. His mind just wasn't responding the way that he wanted it to, and that was starting to unnerve him. Dre was looking worriedly over at him, her fingers on his face as she stared into his eyes, presumably searching for dilation.

"You're not in good shape," she proclaimed finally, sitting down on the bench next to him as Fry continued to play with the wiring. "And neither are we, if  _seaQuest_  and  _Slayer_ have no idea where we are."

" _Slayer's_  bound to realize that an escape pod was launched," pointed out Nathan. "They'll be able to track it."

"Um, I'm not so sure about that," came Fry's voice from his position underneath the console. "I sort of wanted to make sure that they wouldn't be able to track our escape… I dismantled the trackers."

Nathan sighed. Good plan, wrong time. "Well, lady and gentleman. I think that we're rather in a difficult spot at the moment."

* * *

Commander Ford didn't look nearly as surprised as she'd thought he would when Kristin told him about what Noyce had told her about moles and deals and the like. She sighed in exasperation, wondering how everyone seemed to be able to trust Noyce so blindly.  _Bloody military_.

"I trust that you have some idea of what we should be doing now," she said, shaking her head at his nonchalant attitude. "Admiral Noyce said that he would be contacting us with further instructions as soon as Lucas fixed the communications, but this is still absurd."

"Dr. Westphalen, I understand that your position on the  _seaQuest_  is more in the way of science than military, so I have to trust that you'll be able to trust me to make the right decision." Ford sounded rather irked at her, and he sighed wearily. "Noyce gave us specific instructions as to what we should be doing in case of invasion after the captain left for the rogue ship. We weren't as unprepared as you seem to think."

"It was an unnecessary risk," insisted Kristin, not to be outdone. "People were injured, people could have died."

"And we all knew that was a risk when it came to think mission. It's always a risk."

Kristin sighed, realizing that it was absolutely futile to try to argue about this any longer. "Then I shall leave you military men to decide the best way to get all of us killed. And Nathan as well."

And with that, she turned on her heel and left the bridge, deciding that it was best to go and see how Lucas was getting on.

* * *

"Well, I think that I've just about got everything figured out." Lucas sat hunched over the computer with his tongue half-out in concentration. "The bug was placed in the mainframe, and it's pretty well set. I can't get rid of it, but I can go around it. PALs should be up and running in a few minutes. And then it's just a question of making a communication up to the surface without Casero seeing us."

"Do you have access to the security cameras from here?" asked Kristin, frowning at the recollection of the fact that Casero was still loose around the ship with trigger-happy guards.

"I've been keeping an eye on him," said Lucas, pushing a few keys to pull up the security feed on a monitor for Kristin. "He's just been sitting in the captain's quarters. Messing with things."

Kristin knew that she wasn't going to like what she saw even before the feed came up, and she was certainly not disappointed. Casero was alone in Nathan's quarters, his fingers all over Nathan's possessions, playing with medals and trinkets and photographs. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, but somehow, Kristin got the distinct impression that he knew exactly what she was doing. It unnerved her, and she looked away from the screen, upset to see him fingering a picture of Carol.

"How soon did you say that the PALs would be back up?" she asked, swallowing to get the picture out of her head since there was precious little she could do about it right now.

"Right… about… now." Lucas hit a key, and nodded for her to test the device on her hip.

"Commander Ford, this is Dr. Westphalen. Can you hear me?" She waited for a long moment, holding the PAL in her hand as they both sat there in desire of a response. Then, a crackling sounded over the tiny speaker.

"This is Commander Ford."

Kristin exhaled in relief, feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders. It wasn't a solution to the problem, but it was certainly going to be a lot of help. "It's good to hear your voice, Commander."

"Likewise. Now, let's get down to business."

Kristin looked over at Lucas. "Do you need any more help here?"

"I think I can handle it. Going to need a snack in a little bit though. This is hard work." Lucas didn't even look up from his monitor.

Kristin kissed him on the top of his head. "That's a promise. You'll get that snack." And with that, she hurriedly left the door, speaking instructions over the PAL as she made her way towards the captain's quarters.

* * *

Nathan secretly hoped that Dre hadn't noticed the slow trickle of seawater that was making its way into the bottom of the pod. Everything was turned on its side, so that the door, which had been on the side when the pod was right-side up, was now the floor, and the console was sideways. It made for a very disorienting view, and it certainly wasn't helping his aching head any. Neither was her constant talking…

"You never told me exactly why it was that you were stuck on that ship in the first place." He decided to ignore her conversation altogether, even though he hadn't really been listening to any of it. He'd tuned her out, but figured that it was worth listening to her now if he was going to be able to get some answers.

"I told you, it's a long story," she said. It was incredible to see just how much she had deflated when he'd spoken to her. It had been just the line to get her to shut up, and he supposed that he should be grateful for at least that much of a respite, even if it wasn't necessarily the answer that he'd been hoping for.

"Well, it looks like we certainly have the time now," said Nathan, grimacing as he touched his scalp wound. "All the time in the world."

Dre just shook her head, and didn't even seem willing to grace him with a demeaning answer this time around. But the good news was that she fell into silence, and he could let his splitting head rest. The only sound that could be heard now was the occasional fritzing of wires and the shower of sparks that accompanied it. Fry was still determined to get the thing fixed. Nathan was proud of the boy's persistence, but he'd seen the wires himself. There was absolutely no way anything was going to happen with their complete lack of resources. No point in bursting his bubble, though. They all needed a distraction.

As he half-lay, half-sat in the wall's square curve that had been created with the tipping of the pod, he closed his eyes against the pain in his head. He was glad that Dre and Fry didn't know just how much pain he was actually in, because it was bad. The first aid kit that was in the bottom was grossly under-stocked (another symptom of pirates and their priorities), and while Dre had done what she could to bind the wound, he knew that the bleeding was seeping through the white bandage they had found. He sighed, wishing that Kristin was here. As much as he didn't want to see her in a situation like this, she'd have known what to do.

As it was, he was stuck at the bottom of the ocean with a half-crazed hostage and an equally crazed young ensign, both determined to out-annoy the other. Fantastic.


	8. Chapter 8

" **The risk of a wrong decision is preferable to the terror of indecision."**

**– Maimonides**

* * *

"Alright, that should just about do it."

Lucas performed one last keystroke before sitting back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head. "PAL systems are back online, and I own video. Just a second, and I'll feed it to the bridge, alright, Doc?" Silence met his words, and he glanced around his quarters for a moment, confused. Shaking his head, he leaned over the screen again and punched in the necessary commands.

Sending the video feed to the bridge caused the screen to light up with the footage from all over the boat, showing just how empty the corridors had become. Lucas reached down and started to peel the orange that someone (presumably the doc) had left for him. His eyes passively scanned the security images, not really look for anything in particular.

"Lucas, can you hear me?" Commander Ford's voice sounded through the PAL that sat next to his arm.

"Yes, Commander. Did you get the feed I sent you?"

"Affirmative. Everything looks good from here. Is Dr. Westphalen with you?"

"No, I thought she'd gone to find you," said Lucas, popping a wedge of fruit into his mouth. "She left while I was still working on the override."

There was an uneasy pause on the other end of the line; Lucas paused in the act of separating another wedge, and cocked his head towards the PAL unit, realization starting to set in. "Commander?"

"Can you start looking through the security feed to see if you can find her anywhere?' asked Ford. "I'm sure she's fine, but with Casero still loose on the boat, I don't think it's a bad thing to be sure."

"Sure, Commander. I'll get back to you as soon as I find her."

"Thanks, Lucas. I'm going to keep working up here."

The line cut out, and Lucas set the fruit down, eyes poised to start scanning the security videos. He knew that it wasn't quite worth getting worried yet, but he did have to admit that the commander had a point. There was a crazy guy hanging around on the ship. And the captain would definitely never let any of them hear the end of it if he got back and found out that they'd let her run off only to get into trouble…

"There you are," he said suddenly, sighing in relief as he caught sight of her in the far-right corner of the screen. Fumbling for the PAL, he breathed a bit easier to be able to say, "Commander, I've found her. She's on her way to the captain's quarters."

"That's great, Lucas. Thanks."

Lucas assumed it was great as well, until he looked a bit closer at the little, black and white rectangle that held Kristin… "Commander, I think that you should get there fast. She's not alone in there."

A brief pause rang, along with what sounded like Ford sucking in his breath shortly. "We're on our way."

* * *

"I never asked to be used as a political bargaining chip."

Nathan straightened his neck slightly at the unexpected words. He'd been staring at the opposite wall, trying to decide if the dimming of the light was due to the failing escape pod systems or the concussion. Honestly, neither option sounded particularly attractive at the moment. Maybe he was just tired and falling asleep…

"Nathan?" Dre's voice sounded annoyed, and he pulled himself out of it. "Did you hear me?"

"You did bring some of that down on yourself," he pointed out, eyes closed. "You made quite a few people at the Summit angry with that little stunt that you pulled. Kidnapping is frowned upon on so many levels."

Dre was indignant. "What's happened has happened, Nathan."

He chuckled to himself at her words. "So that would be why Casero wanted you, out of everyone that he could have tried to kidnap. Not just to give you a taste of your own medicine."

"That bump on the head is definitely not helping your attitude. I'd hate to see you when you're drunk."

"Might say the same for you." He groaned softly as he straightened his back, sending his head spinning. It was worth it to be able to change into a sitting position, no longer laying on his side. "Any progress over there, ensign?"

"Nothing, sir." Fry looked extremely disappointed with himself, and he threw the wrench they'd found under the console against the door-floor. "I'm very good at sabotage."

"I'll try to remember that the next time we need a saboteur," said Nathan with a smile. He fingered the swelling on his head, and laughed quietly. "Assuming I have any memory of any of this."

Hopefully a bit of warmness would help the boy to calm down a bit. He was impressed with how he was handling things, being so new to this kind of fieldwork. Nathan was able to relax a bit when the young ensign gave him a smile in return.

"I was surprised to see that the UEO really wanted me back that bad," said Dre, apparently very eager to get the whole story out now, who knew why. "But then again, it was only natural. After everything that I knew."

"Everything that you know about what?" sighed Nathan, knowing that her dramatic pause for effect would only be ended with his question.

"Well, I am formally the secretary general of the entire UEO," Dre pointed out. "That position has a certain amount of knowledge of UEO policy and procedure. For things such as the  _military_."

The stress on the last word was unmistakable, and Nathan shifted to face her as realization began to set in over his features. "You were going to tell them if the UEO didn't give them their way. Anything they wanted to know. You would have rendered us completely defenseless. And for what?"

"Well, not completely helpless. I do still hold you in a great deal of respect, Nathan, despite the role you played in getting me arrested for such a trivial matter as what happened." Dre waved a nonchalant hand in the air, dismissing the entire concept that he would be upset with her. "Just enough so that Casero could get most of what he wanted."

"What was he offering you?" Nathan repeated, a bit more forcefully this time.

"On the condition that the UEO ignore the ransom, they were going to deliver… a certain prize to me. Money, of course, but something else…" She winked.

Nathan was now on his feet, swaying unsteadily as his balance was pulled out from under him like a rug. "Andrea. Get to the point."

She looked innocently up at him, not bothering to help him as he fell into the wall across from her. "What can I say, Nathan? I wanted you. And Casero could give you to me."

"I don't understand," said Fry from his kneeling position next to the console. There was a certain amount of fear in his voice, and he looked from Nathan to Dre and back in concern. "What's going on?"

"She wanted her revenge," said Nathan grimly. "And I think she got it."

Fry swore loudly, and Dre clapped her hands. "I knew that you'd be able to get there sooner or later," she said, by way of some twisted form of congratulations. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to keep you. Just make sure that you'd learnt your lesson. But I think that Casero was able to make sure of that. You'll be fine."

"And you'll be going back to UEO prison once we get out of here," Nathan said, collapsing into a sitting position again. "You're saying that this was really worth it?"

"Well, if I'd refused to cooperate, he would have killed me right then and there. Or at the least kept me for ransom without me being able to get anything out of it at all. I knew that this would be the best option for me, and I was right."

"I really don't give a damn if you were right. I'm more concerned about the fact that you were apparently willing to sell out the entire UEO just for an act of petty revenge." His head was screaming, aching and telling him that this entire situation made absolutely no sense. But there wasn't enough wit left in him to sort this out. It was more infuriating than he would have thought possible.

And he could see that Dre was more than happy to be the cause of this kind of agony.  _Revenge one way or another…_

* * *

"Don't touch that."

Casero turned, half in surprise and half in pleasure, at the sound of the female voice behind him. He still held the offending photograph in his left hand as he faced the redheaded woman who now stood in the doorway of the captain's quarters. "Dr. Westphalen, I presume."

She looked at him with an impressively even expression. "Set the picture down."

"Beautiful woman." Casero gestured to the blonde in the picture. Her smiling face looked completely out of place in the current situation. "I take it she's someone important to Captain Bridger."

"His wife," said Westphalen, crossing her arms. "Please. Set it down. The captain would not approve."

"I don't think the captain would approve of a great deal of what's going on," Casero pointed out, waving his free arm around in the air. "But alas, we are where we are."

"What is it that you want?" she asked, and he had to give her credit for the bravery on her face. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd dealt with a man of his caliber before… surely she had, being on the  _seaQuest_  and all…

"At the moment, fun," he responded, pleased at the look on her face. "Overall, just a solution to my problems. Your Captain Bridger was able to find a solution for me onboard my ship. I'm just here to make sure that everything happens the way that he promised."

"I daresay."

She was still looking at the photograph. What was it about that picture? Shaking his head, he decided to find out. His hand slammed the photograph onto the dresser that he'd taken it from with unnecessary force. Glass shattered, spitting over his hand and grazing the surface of the photograph inside. "You were saying?"

That had been enough for a flicker of anger to come over her face, and he looked challengingly at her, just waiting for something to happen. Ball was in her court now, as far as he was concerned.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said, her voice in a whisper. "I don't know what you think you can achieve by vandalizing Captain Bridger's quarters, but it is unnecessary and has nothing to do with anything else that you've been trying to achieve. You need to leave. Now. There are plenty of other places on the submarine that you can enjoy."

"I rather think I have achieved exactly what I came in here for, Dr. Westphalen." He smiled to himself, pulling out a penknife and running the dull side of the blade along his left thumb.

Sounds of running came from the corridor behind the doctor, and he saw the imposing figure of Commander Ford standing in the doorway behind her. He certainly didn't look pleased…

He allowed his smile to grow, flicking blade the penknife harmlessly in her general direction for good measure as he made his way out of the room. "Doctor. Commander. Looking forward to our next meeting."

He could have sworn he heard the doctor collapse into the commander's arms as he strode down the hall. Perhaps not as fearless as he might have hoped… still, he knew enough to give her props for the show that she'd put on for her. What fun he could have had there.

* * *

"What in the world were you doing there?" Ford couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed, and he found himself having to hold back from grabbing both of her shoulders and shaking her. "You knew that he was in there, and you went anyway? Are you crazy? You could have been…" He didn't want to finish the sentence, having no idea just how bad it could have been.

Kristin brushed him off, seeming to collect herself after her initial breakdown of suppressed fear. "You don't have to tell me that, Jonathan. I understand what you're saying."

"Kristin, if anything had happened to you, I don't even want to think about what the captain would do when he got back. Casero is insane."

"I saw him mucking about with Nathan's things on the video feed," she said, folding her arms as though trying to combat a sudden chill.

"So?"

"Jonathan, he had Carol's picture. He was stroking her like some kind of… some kind of... I couldn't let that go on, knowing who he is and what he's done, not to mention things that he plans to do."

Ford shook his head over and over again, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "Kristin, I don't even know what to say here."

"Then don't say anything," she snapped, turning to go. "I'm going to go and see if Lucas needs any help."

"Help with what?" Ford couldn't help but call after her, still feeling the frustration at her behavior.

"Whatever he needs."

And with that, she was gone down the hall, going the opposite way that Casero had went. That was some small comfort, if absolutely nothing else. Ford grunted in frustration as she left. He didn't have time or resources for this. They had to get the captain back on board soon.

* * *

"So, I suppose you're going to say that this changes things between us," said Dre, looking down at him with an expression of mild interest.

"You could certainly say that," said Nathan, eyes closed once again against the light. "Can't imagine what makes you say that."

"I do want to say that I'm sorry, Nathan," she said with a sigh. "Everything happened so fast, and I was angry. You can appreciate that."

"I'm sure." He twisted the ring on his left hand as he considered. "I don't know if I want to believe you here. After your particularly melodramatic reveal."

"Yes, it was overly dramatic. But I'm scared, Nathan. I'm frustrated. And I wasn't entirely lying. I want out of this. I wanted to get back at you. And I still do. Although this is definitely starting to pay the debt."

"Well, I'm glad of that."

As he dropped his hand to his side, he became aware of the fact that his hands were brushing the surface of the water. Water that had collected a great deal higher than he'd thought…

_Many things about this are not good._

 


End file.
